


Making Toast

by RedEris



Series: Lucifer's Silk Boxers [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: Learning to be roommates is a process, especially if you're a demon





	Making Toast

The second time Maze made Chloe toast, it came out as black as the first time. Chloe sighed fondly, chucked it in the trash, and went to look for her missing ankle boot under Maze's bed. When she came back out, Maze was eating the toast.

“Dear God, Maze, we can afford another loaf of bread.”

“Wha for?” Maze said, through a mouthful of charcoal. “M’ just burn that too.”

Chloe pursed her lips, sorting through possible responses. Behind her, Trixie shuffled out of the bathroom, ears wide open no doubt.

“Look...look. I don’t know, maybe you think you can’t learn how to cook. You act like you think you don’t need to learn anything new, but we all have stuff to learn, and--” Maze straightened and opened her mouth, and Chloe held up a restraining hand. “Yes, I know, it’s just toast, hang on. And I know you can learn, because you’ve learned to show that you care for me, and for Trixie, and that’s way way bigger than toast. But if you can learn that, I am pretty daa..rn sure you can learn to turn the selector down on the side of the toaster.” She gestured at the side of the toaster, and then wiggled the little black toggle there.

“Oh,” said Maze. She squinted at the toaster as if it had offended her.

“I believe in you, Maze,” Chloe said. She turned to share a wink with Trixie.

“Whatever,” Maze grumbled.


End file.
